Too Bad For You
by Cedaesha-Woods
Summary: None of them had really thought about it before but some of them still had big decisions to make... decisions that would in turn affect more than just the person making the decision. The journey wasn't over yet like they thought...
1. How Could You?

Summary: The Shikon jewel has finally been completed... but now what should the gang do? After the long journey they all head back to Kaede's village. None of them had really thought about it before but some of them still had big decisions to make... decisions that would in turn affect more than just the person making the decision. They thought the journey was all over but little did they know that they'd be having an all-new adventure. Confusion, deception, lust, depression, hatred/resentment, friendships, love, envy, denial, lies, happiness, and enchantment all start to show up changing everyone's lives. Read to see what happens...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the other characters that appear in the TV/ manga series. Most people who love the series probably wish they did own the characters but we can't own the characters. It would be nice to own at least one of the characters though. –Sigh- I can only dream.

AN: Words in italics are characters thoughts and you should be able to figure out which thoughts belong to which character ;). Who knows how this story will turn out but I hope to get at least some type of response... I will respond to the reviews I get, just so you know :D.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: How Could You?!!**

Early in the day

Standing around Kaede's village everyone that knew InuYasha was resting after the long journey; they had finally found the last piece of the Shikon Jewel and it had just been fused all together. They couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the jewel that looked so perfect until they all decided to go off and do their own thing. Everyone at the time was scattered around the village so you had to look carefully to find who you were looking for. InuYasha just ran up to the first person he saw and started growling for an answer to his question.

"Where's Kagome?!!!!" InuYasha snapped at Shippo.

"How should I know... isn't she your girl?" Shippo snorted as he replied.

A vein on InuYasha's forehead pulsed and he showed his fangs. "She's NOT my girl! Get it through your head Shippo" InuYasha said as he bonked Shippo on the head a few times. Being mad at being bonked on the head for the thousandth time Shippo put a statue on both InuYasha's hands along with using his fox magic to trap InuYasha right where he was. As much as InuYasha screamed nobody came to help him and Shippo made a face at him before wandering over to Kagome, who was sitting by the waters edge.

"SHIPPO, I'M STILL HERE!!! IF YOU TAKE THIS STATUE OFF OF ME I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOU ... much" InuYasha shouted but Shippo continued to ignore him. Shaking his head Shippo glanced back at where InuYasha sat, unable to move, rolling his eyes as InuYasha scared away someone that had tried to help him. Turning his attention to Kagome the small fox demon hoped that he would get some help from the girl.

"Kagome... InuYasha's being mean to me again"

"Oh... and why's that Shippo? Was it for a reason or did InuYasha let his anger get out of control... yet again"

"He was looking for you... when I gave him a reply he started bonking me on the head"

"Well that's not very nice..." _...but then again InuYasha usually isn't nice... he doesn't like others knowing he cares. It's just the usual... InuYasha and his big blown up pride. He acts so childish sometimes... ok, on second thought make that most of the time. _

"Don't worry about him... he can't do anything, he's trapped by my fox magic"

"Shippo! ... Bring me to him... he needs to be talked to!"

_I kind of guess I have to bring Kagome to InuYasha now... I hope he doesn't hurt me again, that big bully! I don't like him and I don't hate him... but what does Kagome see in him? That I really wonder sometimes... she acts odd around him, especially since we collected the last Shikon shard. I see her stare at InuYasha when he's not looking and her eyes have a happy and love-like look in them. Does she love InuYasha? Ewww... I think Kagome really does love InuYasha... and that's why they give each other gushy looks all the time. Maybe InuYasha was looking for Kagome to tell her... oh yeah I still need to bring Kagome to where InuYasha is._

"Ok...I'll bring you to him. On one condition... that you won't let him hurt me!!!"

"Ok ok Shippo... just bring me to him. I'll handle this situation"

Mumbling a lot Shippo brought Kagome over to where InuYasha was. "Could you please remove that stupid piece of paper Shippo used to prevent me from escaping...THE STATUE'S STARTING TO HURT MY HANDS!!!" InuYasha shouted as Shippo and Kagome approached.

"Settle down... I'll remove it...if you promise not to hurt Shippo" Kagome said. "...And I should promise this why?" InuYasha replied while rolling his eyes. Kagome glared at InuYasha who looked back at her with a sarcastic look. "Fine then... I'll just leave you there! That should teach you a lesson," Kagome said while walking off with Shippo. A cry from InuYasha could be heard as she headed off but Kagome just ignored it. With her hands behind her head Kagome zoned out into her own world.

_InuYasha can be so rude... why doesn't he learn? Sooner or later it'll sink in that being rude won't get him anywhere... right? I'll have to admit that he's made my life complicated since I first met him. All the school I missed while searching for the Shikon shards, all the friends and enemies we've made, and all the things I've learned have really changed my whole life. At least I can go back to my own time soon... and I can catch up with my friends. I wonder what excuses Grandpa made up for my disappearance this time... he really does think of the worst lies ever. Who knows what I'll do once I get home. I've gone on a few dates with Hojo but he's definitely not the guy for me... he's gotten really annoying. He's full of himself now and he's always dating ten girls at once. Besides... InuYasha's the guy for me... even though I wont tell him. Even though his attitude sometimes causes problems I adore it. All his faults make him even more attractive. If only I can..._

Kagome ran straight into a village house, soon after her face turning red. "Shippo! Why didn't you warn me or something?!" Kagome yelled but when she looked around Shippo was gone. From a small distance away InuYasha walked towards Kagome with a smile on his face and then just stood in front of her. "I love you Kagome... say that you'll be mine forever" InuYasha said as he took Kagome's hand and stared into her brown eyes. With her eyes twinkling Kagome stared back into InuYasha's golden eyes. "How... did you free yourself?" Kagome asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. "It doesn't really matter... just let me kiss you..." he replied, leaning towards Kagome's face. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned towards InuYasha's face.

_Oh my gosh... InuYasha's finally going to kiss me. I've been waiting so long for this moment... he said he loves me! Umm... wait a minute, something doesn't seem right. InuYasha couldn't free himself since both his hands were trapped beneath the statue and he's been scaring away anyone who tries to help him... so this can't be him._

Right before Kagome's eyes the person she thought was InuYasha morphed and it turned out that it was just Shippo. "Ha ha! You actually fell for it!!! Now I know without doubt that you LOVE InuYasha... the look on your face was so funny! I wish you the best of luck trying to get him to be your boyfriend, it won't be easy seeing as he's stubborn to admit his feelings..." Shippo said while smiling. "Shippo!!! Don't tell anyone... especially InuYasha, he wouldn't understand anyways. He's in love with Kikyo and that means I don't have a chance with him" Kagome said with a sigh. "Who knows Kagome... maybe love is closer than you think" Shippo stated and then bounced off to who knows where.

_Does that mean I still have a chance to get InuYasha...that he's not completely in love with Kikyo anymore? I'll just have to find out myself..._

Kagome strolled over to where InuYasha still was. The poor guy had half fallen asleep from pure boredom and didn't seem to notice her presence. "I'm...sorry Kagome... for being mean to Shippo. It's just... something he said to me that bothered me because he was right. I was looking for you to tell you something... that I've been meaning to tell you for a while. Just please lift the statue off of me first..." InuYasha whispered, his eyes seeming to hide something. With a nod Kagome peeled off the seal keeping InuYasha there and also took the statue off his hands. Sitting down next to InuYasha she looked into his eyes, wondering why he was starting to act differently so suddenly. "So InuYasha... what do you have to tell me?" Kagome said as she twirled a strand of her hair.

Getting up InuYasha turned rigid and quickly put his hands into his sleeves. _I want to tell you that I love you Kagome, but I can't. I don't know what I feel anymore... all of my emotions are mixed up. I still have feelings for Kikyo, they're ones that linger from the past... and I have feelings for you. I don't know how to explain it to you. I love both you and Kikyo at the same time and I know that I have to choose between you both. It's complicated and I wouldn't know where to start. I'm not ready to say those three words to you Kagome... but I want to say them. Those three words are 'I love you...' I hope you'll be able to wait just a little longer... I have to deal with those emotions I have towards Kikyo. Once I'm done with that I'll tell you how much I love you... please just wait...a little longer... for me..._

"Kagome... I'm not able to say it right now but meet me later this evening, right here. I'll tell you what I have to say then... but for now I've got to go" With a blur of white and red InuYasha was gone from Kaede's village. Standing still, right in her spot, Kagome was a bit confused about what InuYasha had just said.

_I better go check in with Sango and Miroku to make sure they don't worry about me... Where did they say they'd be? Oh yes, I remember... they said they were going to see Nobunaga; It's been I while since I saw him so I think I'll go as well. He's visiting in this town right now, I think Sango said he's staying at Kaede's._

Walking down the village road Kagome headed over to Kaede's house and saw that the door was already open. Heading in she saw Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Nobunaga all having some tea. "Come in my child... at first I thought it might be Kikyo but I'm glad that it was you. Come... have some tea" Kaede said, stirring something cooking over the fire. As Kagome sat down she was handed a cup of steaming hot tea. Sipping it slowly Kagome sighed and felt comforted. "Glad to see you again Nobunaga" Kagome said cheerfully. Leaning over Nobunaga whispered, "I have something I need help with..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the forest InuYasha scanned the surroundings with his sharp eyes. "Kikyo... where are you?! You know we have some things we need to talk about... so just show your face and let's get this over with" InuYasha bellowed. To his surprise Kikyo was already standing behind him. "Yes InuYasha... what do you want to talk about?" Kikyo said and sat on an old log nearby. "You know what I'm talking about... about us... about what happened! I'm here to get all of this behind us... we need to move on with our lives. I need to sort out my thoughts..." InuYasha replied, deep in thought.

"I know that it was Naraku that was the one that killed me... what more is there to say, other than I love you..." Kikyo said as she draped her arms around InuYasha's shoulders, and rested her head on his shoulder. Pulling himself away InuYasha shook his head. "Kikyo... I don't feel the same anymore. I don't just love you, I love Kagome as well" InuYasha stated. Refusing to hear this Kikyo brought InuYasha closer to herself. "InuYasha... what about all the time we spent together. Have you forgotten our past, have you forgotten the love we shared?" Kikyo said with a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I haven't forgotten Kikyo... it's just after all the time I spent with Kagome a bond formed. It's different than what you and I have..." InuYasha said while remembering the times he had with Kikyo, as well as times with Kagome. Things had changed since then... feelings had changed.

_Kikyo... you just don't understand what I'm saying. I don't know how I feel about you or Kagome anymore but I have this connection with Kagome that I don't have with you. Yet I'm more attracted to you than Kagome. You and I share ancient affection and love for one another, but that's not the same with Kagome. I understand and know you better than her. I love the way your hair shines in the dark lights. I love the way you smile at me...but before I'm forced to decide I must see Kagome for one last time. Then I'll make my decision between you and her. I love both of you and it'll be a hard decision... but I am forced to make it._

"Kikyo... I'll make a decision between you and Kagome. I'll decide for once and all who will be the one I spend the rest of my life with. Just let me see Kagome one last time... that's all I ask"

"I understand InuYasha... I trust that you'll make a wise decision. I've known you for a long time and am glad that I can finally get over my hatred. I feel like a whole new person thanks to you helping me find the truth. You're the only one that truly understands me these days and I'd like to thank you for sticking by my side. Let's go see Kagome for a final time before you make your decision... after all, time is precious"

"Hold on because I can't guarantee that the ride will be a gentle. Hop onto my back and we'll leave right away"

With a small wobble Kikyo got onto InuYasha's back and held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. Soaring through the air both InuYasha and Kikyo gazed upon the sight around the village. _It's really changed since I died... it seems really different from what I was used to. Kaede's made the village a better place and I'm glad that she did. She always was a good sister. She may look a lot older but she's still my sister. I bet that's where that girl Kagome is, with my sister Kaede. My sister trusts her too much... she's just my reincarnation. Hopefully this last visit to see Kagome won't take long; I really want to know who he'll chose - me or her..._

Landing on the ground InuYasha started sniffing to find Kagome; he could easily find her because she had a scent to her no one else had. "She's over at Kaede's place... I can smell her scent from here," InuYasha said. Walking quietly both of them headed to Kaede's house. Not wanting to disturb Kagome, InuYasha stood outside and looked in through the window.

At first he only saw Miroku and Sango but then he noticed Nobunaga sitting extremely close to Kagome. Nobunaga wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her. The thing that caught InuYasha's eye the most was Kagome smiling and slightly hugging him back. Before leaving, InuYasha saw what looked like Nobunaga kissing Kagome near her ear. A big tear slipped down InuYasha's cheek, but he wiped it away before Kikyo saw.

_How could Kagome do this? Didn't she even care about what I had to say? I know that I love her and all but her going behind my back when I was going to tell her that I love her draws the line. I thought that she at least cared about me... but she doesn't. If she truly loved or even just cared about me she wouldn't be getting so friendly with Nobunaga; her action prove it. Fine... let her do what she wants, but she's going to pay for breaking my heart. I know just how to get back at her and hurt her as much as she hurt me._

Turning towards Kikyo with his hands clenched and his eyes hidden from view InuYasha said, "Let's go Kikyo... I don't want to stay here any longer". Taking Kikyo's hand InuYasha quickly pulled her away from the window and out of sight. A slight breeze was caused by the quick action but InuYasha didn't care at the moment; he was in pain from seeing that Kagome chose another guy over him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While talking to Nobunaga about his girl problem Kagome was able to solve it for him. He'd had this crush on a girl for a long time and he really wanted to know how to win her heart. To help him Kagome had given him tons of tips, ideas, and a list of what girls think is romantic. For once Nobunaga didn't seem like an idiot and he was really happy.

Nobunaga was so glad to get good advice and knowing he'd finally get a girl of his own he wrapped his arms around Kagome and gave her a quick hug to thank her. Kagome felt awkward about this but she hid her embarrassment by putting on a smile and slightly hugging him back. Sitting very still Kagome watched as Nobunaga leaned towards her.

"Thanks for your help Kagome! I must go now and finish the journey I started. I've put it off for too long and I must continue now... farewell"

Kagome watched as Nobunaga left but she got this odd feeling that she was being watched. A nearly invisible shake pulsed through her body. "Kagome... are you ok... you look distracted?" Sango asked after sipping her tea. "Hehehe... oh it's nothing you need to worry about! I'm fine, I swear!!!" Kagome said frantically, waving her hands. Both Miroku and Sango kept their eyes on her to make sure that nothing was wrong. When Nobunaga had whispered in Kagome's ear she could have sworn that soon after she'd heard a small breeze outside the window.

Unable to contain her uncertainty Kagome quickly got up from her spot, spilling her tea as she rushed over to the window. Looking around she saw no one at all but her senses told her that someone had been there. As Sango cleaned up the tea spill Kaede looked over at Kagome. She knew how Kagome's powers were increasing rapidly with all her training, but she didn't know what Kagome had sensed. As Kagome hung her head out the window she sighed, realizing that whoever had been there was now gone.

_Hopefully Nobunaga wins the heart of the girl he has a crush on. It's funny because somehow I know he went to win the girl's heart right away. Hmmm ... there was something I was supposed to do later today. Oh... I still have to meet InuYasha. He didn't say when to meet him but I guess that he meant sometime around now. For now I've got some time to bid... I can't get InuYasha out of my head. He's so handsome but he can also be stubborn. I can't wait to hear what he has to say._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the forest both Kikyo and InuYasha were talking. InuYasha of course was still in a really bad mood. "InuYasha... I already knew that the girl didn't return your feelings... just accept it" Kikyo said. Right away InuYasha shot a glare at Kikyo for that statement. "That's easy for you to say... you've never had your heart broken" InuYasha said, walking further away from Kikyo. The more InuYasha tried to escape, the more Kikyo felt the urge to comfort him. It bothered her to see the person she loved so gloomy.

"InuYasha... I just want to help you. If you let me help you I can make your pain go away," Kikyo said with her head hanging down. InuYasha turned towards Kikyo very slowly then looked into her brown eyes. Deep inside her eyes he could see love and compassion that had been missing before. Stepping closer to Kikyo he could see that she really did want to help him. Looking at her InuYasha reflected back the same feelings towards her. "Can you really make the pain go away?" InuYasha asked, his eyes full of innocence. Kikyo looked back into his golden eyes and nodded with a small smile on her face. There were many powers she had because she was a priestess.

Holding InuYasha's hand she led him to a secret spot near the village that only she knew about. A pure and clean pond sat there, the waters calm and untouched for many years. InuYasha stepped closer to the waters edge and stared into it. An image of him and Kikyo getting married reflected towards him.

"Is this what you want InuYasha? The waters show what your heart desires. Only you can see your own desires reflected in the depths of the water. When I look I can only see my own desires. We cannot see each other's desires, but we can make our own desires come true. Look deeper into the waters… you may see more. Depending on the person the waters may show you future events, events that are happening now, or past events that cannot be changed. This all depends on how strong your individual spirit is. To move on with your life you must not be afraid of the unknown"

As InuYasha continued to stare into the water more images appeared before his eyes. The first one was of Kagome rolling her eyes while glaring saying "Get over yourself, you're not that great!" In the next image he saw was himself sitting all alone in a ruined area, about to die. Then he saw a person with long black hair, sprawled across the ground and dead. Clutching his head InuYasha couldn't take anymore. "Kikyo!!! Make it stop… I don't want to see anymore!" InuYasha cried as the images continued, getting worse by second.

Kikyo splashed her hand against the top of the water distorting the image InuYasha was seeing. Once the ripples stopped InuYasha collapsed onto the ground beneath him. Holding onto his head he tried to make those horrible images to go away but they stayed at the front of his mind. The line that separates reality and unreality became nothing more than a blur for InuYasha. Not even Kikyo could prevent InuYasha from falling into the darkness.

When InuYasha was able to open his eyes again he was surrounded by nothing other than the darkness. A blinding light shone towards him forcing him to close his eyes. Squinting he was able to see Kagome standing in front of him with a glare on her face. Grabbing InuYasha's neck Kagome held him high into the air. Barely able to breathe InuYasha managed to choke out "Kagome". Her anger filled eyes pierced straight into his eyes, breaking his heart again once more.

"I hate you InuYasha!!! You're nothing but a self-centered half breed, and one that deserves to die!" Kagome said, grinning evilly as she squeezed his neck even tighter. "Please…don't…do…this…Kagome…" InuYasha gasped. Staring into his eyes the whole time Kagome just shook her head, seeming to get pleasure from seeing him in pain. With his eyes half open InuYasha struggled in Kagome's grasp, trying to free himself.

"I'm sorry Kagome… but I have to do this, you give me no other choice" InuYasha said as he hung his head down, hiding his eyes from her view. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With one slice Kagome was severely injured, but didn't die because she dodged most of the attack. "You worthless half demon" Kagome whispered as she shoved a demon-purifying arrow into his body.

Collapsing on the ground dead Kagome died from losing too much blood. The arrow continued piercing deeper into InuYasha's skin. Ripping it out with force InuYasha threw it on Kagome's dead body and was about to leave. Surrounding him now were Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango pointed to him and wailed, "How could you kill her InuYasha… you vile creature!"

Backing away from the group InuYasha tried to explain himself but they wouldn't listen. "I hate you InuYasha," they all said at the same time. Those four words echoed through his head over and over. Curling up into a ball he tried to ignore all their mean jeers but it was really getting to him. "Awwww… look at the pathetic doggy. He can't take what we're saying because he's so weak… I bet he's helpless and powerless now"

Kikyo walked over to InuYasha and stared down at him. Crawling to her feet InuYasha looked at her desperately, hoping for sympathy. "Please get them to stop Kikyo…" InuYasha managed to say. As he held onto her leg Kikyo kicked him backwards and made him land viciously. Sneering at him she started to walk away from where he lay. "You can't even protect yourself from your friends comments! You're even more pathetic than I thought you were… I'm leaving you for good InuYasha"

InuYasha struggled to limp over to Kikyo with a look of sadness spread over his face. "Kikyo… please don't leave me… I love you!" "You're words don't mean anything InuYasha. Now leave me alone now… or you'll pay the consequences" InuYasha wouldn't let go of his dear love Kikyo, he didn't want her to leave. Laughter erupted around him from all directions and they were all watching him. "Time to die InuYasha!!!" With that a bright pink light surrounded him and he felt immense pain.

Sweat ran down InuYasha's face as he woke up from his dream. Right beside him was Kikyo and she was asleep, looking like she was resting peacefully. Staring at her he couldn't take his eyes off her. The dream had seemed too real and what was even freakier was that he felt pain exactly where Kikyo had struck him in his dream.

_That was all too real for my liking… but at least Kikyo's all right. If only I could say the same about myself. I've set my path now… I've chosen Kikyo to be the one who'll remain with me. I won't need to see that despicable Kagome again… she'll return to her own time for good and won't come back. Kikyo and I will be able to live a good life together without any 'distractions' to get in the way. I still need to deal with Kagome…_

Standing up InuYasha prepared to go to where Kagome would be waiting. Kikyo stirred in her sleep and her eyes flickered open. "InuYasha… I'm sorry for bringing you to this place" Kikyo said softly. "It's ok Kikyo… I need to leave for a while" InuYasha walked away from where Kikyo still sat. Unbeknownst to InuYasha his lover Kikyo followed closely behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just heading out the door to meet InuYasha. Standing behind her was Sango, making sure that she'd be all right. "You sure you don't want me to come along with you? You know how InuYasha can be sometimes," Sango said happily. With a wave of her hand Kagome replied, "I'll be fine… I've dealt with InuYasha in situations like this before". Before heading off she gave Sango a friendly smile.

Kagome was a bit nervous because she didn't know what the thing that InuYasha had been meaning to tell her was. Wrapping the cloak around her she stood at the spot in the village where InuYasha said they'd meet. Kagome's eyes sparkled and she gazed upon the setting sun.

_I wonder what InuYasha's going to tell me. Hmmm… I know! He's finally going to tell me how much he loves me! Shippo's hint gave it all away and I can't wait. I've been waiting for InuYasha to admit his feelings for me because I've been too shy to directly say that I love him. I wonder how he'll admit his feeling to me… directly or indirectly. Either way I'll still find it romantic. Look… here he comes now!_

It was true; InuYasha was heading towards Kagome with his hands hidden in his sleeves. Looking at Kagome he seemed lost for words for a short second. "I've come to tell you something important Kagome… now listen up!" InuYasha said with his eyes full of seriousness. Kagome's cheeks turned red and she started to blush. "You don't need to tell me… I already know you love me! We'll be together forever!" Kagome said happily spinning around and jumping with joy. Getting closer to InuYasha she gave him a hug.

InuYasha was not looking at Kagome with passion but with a look of pure hatred. He pushed Kagome away from himself very harshly and glared at Kagome. When she looked up at InuYasha with tears in her eyes it only made him hate her even more. He just kept putting more distance between himself and the girl he thought betrayed him.

"InuYasha" Kagome said quietly, hiding her eyes from view. "Get this through your head Kagome… I don't love or even like you! I love Kikyo… she's much more than you'll ever be. All you are is a pathetic copy of her and you're not even pretty. You should leave this place and go back to where you came from you freak. I hate you!"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face and she found herself unable to move because of her deep sorrow. It was like she was being forced to watch what was happening. Kikyo came over to InuYasha's side and looked into his golden eyes with a look of affection. Both their eyes sparkled and every moment of them lusting over each other broke Kagome's heart like a piece of glass being shattered with a hammer.

InuYasha smirked at Kagome evilly then leaned towards Kikyo for a long and passionate kiss. As much as Kagome tried she couldn't look away and more tears streamed down her cheeks. Pulling away from the kiss after a while InuYasha was extremely satisfied.

_Ha ha… that should teach Kagome her lesson. Now she's probably in as much pain as I am and she deserves it. I really wonder why I didn't realize that she would go after another guy before I got a chance to tell her. It doesn't really matter though… I have Kikyo. My Kikyo is much better than Kagome. Is she gone yet? Grrr… that girl still hasn't left. Time to be even meaner, and then she'll leave._

"Kagome, go away! I told you that I don't love you… I love Kikyo, got that? Just go somewhere else!!! You're dumb, you're weak, and you're annoying!!! I never want to see you again!" InuYasha yelled in Kagome's face.

Quickly standing up with a small stumble Kagome started to run away from Kaede's village, ignoring the shouts behind her. "Awwww… look at Kagome cry like a crybaby! She's so wimpy she can't stand any of my comments! It was never about you or your stupid 'friendship' Kagome! It was all about the Shikon shards!!!"

_How could InuYasha do this to me? I loved him and this is how he treats me… kissing Kikyo in front of me and telling me he hates me!!! I thought after collecting all the Shikon shards things would be different. Why did he have to go and do this? I just wanted a happy life with him. I'm not appreciated anymore… I'll just leave this era and never come back. Things will probably be better this way… maybe my life would have been better if I had never met him._

"I hate you InuYasha …I hate you for doing this!" Kagome cried as she ran. She didn't even notice the others in the group since she was so depressed. "Kagome! Please wait… we can help you…" Sango said as Kagome kept running. She didn't respond to Sango though. "Something must be wrong… was it just me or did I hear her say something about InuYasha?" The only person that replied was Miroku and he just shrugged. With a sigh Sango looked in the direction where Kagome had come from. "Come on… lets go see what happened…" Sango said as she headed over in that direction.

Walking right behind Sango was Miroku and he had a sly smile on his face. Before he could even reach over to touch Sango's behind he was slapped on the face. Sango was one step ahead of him and predicted he would try to do this. "Miroku… now isn't the time to be perverted!" Sango snarled. Miroku just ignored the comment and held his hand to his cheek where a red mark had appeared from the slap. As Miroku, Shippo, and Sango got closer they could clearly see InuYasha and Kikyo laughing together and pointing where Kagome had run.

"InuYasha!!! What did you do that made Kagome run off crying!?" Sango said while giving a mean look to him. "Look here Sango… it's not for YOU to know. Besides, Kagome deserved all that she got. If you're really that curious I told her I hated her and told her to go back to where she came from"

"How could you?! I can't stand being with you any longer… you vile creature. Come on Miroku, Shippo. We're leaving these two behind…" With a nod both Miroku and Shippo followed Sango down the path. None of them looked back even once and they left InuYasha and Kikyo all by themselves.

"Who cares about them anyways… we've got all we need right here. All that matters is that you and I are together. We won't let them separate us… we'll be happy together and make our own new life. We don't need them anymore!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome crawled out of the well and was glad to be home. At least in her era she knew that there were people who cared about her. With a large sigh Kagome ran into her house with a sad look on her face. "Kagome… what's wrong…" her grandpa asked, but Kagome didn't hear him because she slammed the door to her room. Her grandpa knew she needed some time alone so he left and went to tend to the artifacts.

Kagome lay on her bed, covering her face with her pillow because she didn't want anyone else in her family to know how emotionally hurt she was. All her thoughts about what happened flowed through her mind, nagging her.

_I hate InuYasha after what he just did to me!!! He's mean, he's selfish, and he's rude… I don't know what I saw in him anymore. Who am I kidding? I feel this way because I still love InuYasha. He chose Kikyo over me… and she tried to kill him once Urasue brought her to life again_. _I don't understand… InuYasha and I had formed a special bond, yet he broke it to be with Kikyo. Stupid InuYasha… at least I most likely will never see him again._

Someone burst into Kagome's room, which caused her to look up. Seeing it was only her brother Sota she wiped away the small tears that had run down her cheeks. "Yes… what is it Sota?" Kagome tried to say cheerfully but hints of sadness remained in her voice. "I need help with a certain problem… and InuYasha's the only one that can help me with it" Sota said looking down at the ground. Of course Sota was talking about getting the girl he liked to like him in return.

Getting a bit squirmy Sota sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed. "Kagome… did InuYasha come with you to our era?" As he said this Kagome's eyes turned all fiery and she looked at him with despise. "Don't say that name again!!! That idiot is a traitor and I hate him! If all you can talk about is that half-demon then go away!!!" Kagome said with extreme anger.

A look of shock spread across Sota's face and he ran away before Kagome could release any more anger towards InuYasha on him. Even running out of the house Sota could hear Kagome hitting her pillow to get rid of her anger.

_What's going on with my sister? I thought she loved InuYasha… she was always telling me that she really liked him. Now she's acting like this and says that she hates him… I don't understand. What could have changed between them that could make her hate InuYasha? Kagome hating InuYasha would mean that he won't come back to see us. I feel sorry for Kagome, but InuYasha's the person I looked up to. I don't think he's the person I look up to anymore… he's changed._

As Sota stood outside nearby his house he just watched the well. He didn't expect anyone to come out of it but he felt comforted when he looked at it. Sota didn't have a complicated life like Kagome's but he was still pondering why certain things happened. From the well a rattling noise echoed all throughout Higurashi shrine. The cold wind swept around the whole place and made Sota shiver. From where he was he quietly watched what was going on.

A hand emerged from the top of the well and then another hand appeared right after. "Ahhh… zombies!!!" Sota cried and backed further away from the well. When the creature emerged completely from the well Sota could see that it was clearly InuYasha. With a smirk on his face he pulled another person from the well. It sort of confused Sota because the person was a girl and she looked a lot like his sister Kagome.

As they walked closer to the house both InuYasha and Kikyo kissed each other in front of Sota. Sota frowned at InuYasha and could see why Kagome was so mad at him. What he couldn't figure out was why InuYasha had come to this era again. Sota's guess was that InuYasha was only there to cause more pain. Shaking his head he tried to hide but InuYasha spotted him.

"So Sota… where's your sister? Is Kagome even here or is she somewhere else?"

_I can't let him get near my sister only to hurt her again… she doesn't deserve this. Somehow I need to trick InuYasha so he doesn't find her… I know, I'll make up a lie! _

"Umm… InuYasha, Kagome's not here at the shrine right now. She went to see her friends from school"

"Yeah right… I can smell Kagome nearby! Step aside you little runt"

InuYasha moved him aside with his foot and continued looking around the shrine, trying to pick up the location Kagome's scent was coming from. Sota took the chance to escape and go warn Kagome about InuYasha's presence. Kikyo looked back to see if Sota was still there, but he was gone. "Let's move it Kikyo!" InuYasha said. With a quick nod she followed InuYasha again.

In panic Sota banged on Kagome's door rapidly. "Go away Sota… I want to be alone!" "…But Kagome!!! InuYasha's here and he's looking for you! That girl that looks like you is with him and they don't look happy! You better hide before they get here"

_InuYasha's here???? He said he never wanted to see me again and he's here to bother me again. What if I don't want to see him? No… he doesn't care about that! It's all about himself and Kikyo. It always was Kiyo this and Kikyo that with him. Both of them have no right to be here… especially Kikyo!!! I hate her…_

"Thanks Sota" Kagome whispered through the door and looked around her room for a hiding spot. Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her room she panicked and dove into her closet, hiding underneath a large pile of clothes. Quietly she closed her closet door hoping it would help prevent InuYasha from finding her. Sniffing could be heard right outside her door in the hallway followed by a laugh.

"Kagome's in here… I can tell by the scent coming from inside" InuYasha said. Kikyo just looked at him with a look of doubt in her eyes. "You can't go in there!" Sota cried, holding onto InuYasha's pant leg. Kicking Sota off his leg InuYasha entered Kagome's room and shut the door behind him to prevent escape.

"I know you're here Kagome! Just come out or do I have to force you to come out?"

Peering through the cracks in her closet door Kagome could see InuYasha searching all over her room to find her. When most of the spots in the room had been already checked Kikyo pointed towards the closet. InuYasha and Kikyo came closer and Kagome whimpered. The closet door was violently ripped open and something hit Kagome's head.

Grabbing onto the black hair he saw InuYasha pulled Kagome out of the closet. Soon as he let go of her hair she fell onto the ground and hit her head against the floor. With one foot on her InuYasha stood manically in front of her. "You know why we're here Kagome! Hand over the Shikon Jewel now, I don't want to waste any more time here than I have to"

"No!!! I won't do that! Why should I give it to you anyways? You're a traitor!!!"

"Three words Kagome… I'll kill you!"

_That's what you think InuYasha… you know that I won't give it to you. Besides, I know how to deal with you…_

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!!!"

The necklace around InuYasha's neck that Kaede had placed there glowed and InuYasha smashed into the floor many times, putting his back out of commission for a while.

_I can't believe I forgot about Kagome's rage_

InuYasha just lay on the ground not able to move at the moment. Looking down Kikyo looked over at InuYasha. Running over to his side she placed a hand on InuYasha's face. "Are you ok InuYasha?" "I'm all right but I won't be able to fight for a while" Kikyo stood up again and stared at Kagome with loathe.

"How dare you hurt my beloved?"

"How dare you come here? This is my family's home and we protect this shrine! Neither you or InuYasha are welcome here anymore!"

"Time for you to pay for hurting InuYasha you pathetic copy"

"Well this copy's going to show you how many time better she is than you"

Kagome grinned when she saw that she still had the can of pepper spray she kept around to deal with demons and annoying people. Grabbing the can of pepper spray she pointed it Kikyo. Kikyo laughed when she saw this because she was sure that the girl couldn't do anything to harm her with it.

Kagome pressed the button on the can and aimed it in Kikyo's eyes. It hit directly and Kikyo fell to the floor clasping her hands over her eyes. To Kikyo it felt like her eyes would burn right out of her head. From behind her Kagome picked her up by the back of her clothes and brought her over to the window. Once the window was opened she was tossed outside.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha who just scowled at her. Knowing he couldn't do much to her Kagome picked him up as well and tossed him out the window after Kikyo. With a thump he landed directly on top of Kikyo. "Humph! Now stay out and leave!" Kagome shouted then slammed her window shut.

_Well the nerve of some people!!! I can't believe that jerk InuYasha had the nerve to come here and demand that I hand over the Shikon Jewel to him after he broke my heart! Besides… I don't think he deserves it. He'll just use it to become a full demon or for something idiotic. There are no real gentlemen these days… from now on I'll just avoid getting attached to guys. It's not worth all the pain and suffering._

Hearing the front door open Kagome ran downstairs. Her mom had just arrived home and looked a little confused. "Kagome…why's InuYasha and that strange girl with him laying in a heap in our yard?" "It's a long story mom" _…and one that I don't feel like talking about right now. If I hear the name InuYasha one more time…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well there it is… the first chapter to the story. This is only the beginning of the story and there's even more emotion to come as well as more events to happen. What will happen to Kagome? How will everyone continue his or her life after all that's happened? Will all their relationships deteriorate? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "Too Bad For You"…


	2. Resuming Our Lives From Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the InuYasha characters… I don't own the weapons or attacks either. I just own basic stuff like characters I create with my imagination and so on. Also I don't own song lyrics that may show up in this story.

Reviewers from chapter 1:

kittyShadowReign – Thanks for reviewing the story :D! You've given me the incentive I needed to continue writing. Glad that you enjoyed the first chapter ;)

AN: Again the characters thoughts will be in italics. I'm having fun writing this story and I keep getting more ideas. My life is a bit weird sometimes but that's ok. The story is progressing more and more. This part is here to help the story connect to something I have planned. Readers rule and all you authors out there are awesome!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Resuming Our Lives From Broken Pieces**

Sun shone through the windows in the Higurashi's house. It was still early in the morning but it was a school day. "Kagome! You got to wake up, you've overslept!" Sota said urgently. A huge snore followed by a murmur was the response. The more Sota tried to wake his sister up the more she seemed to resist. Looking around for something that could wake Kagome he ended up spotting their cat, Buyo.

_Kagome's not going to wake up so I'm just going to have to get Buyo to do the job. She won't be happy once she wakes up… so I'm going to flee soon._

Sota placed Buyo on Kagome's bed and watched the cat for a second. It had an odd look on its face but seemed to know what Sota was thinking. As soon Sota left the room Buyo pounced on Kagome's face. Feeling the cat's claws digging into her face Kagome woke up screaming. "Sota!!! You'll pay for this!" Kagome screeched. Looking over at her alarm clock, which hadn't gone off, she noticed it was almost 8:00 o'clock.

_Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! I didn't even get a chance to study for the test I have today… I'm going to fail, yet again, another test. InuYasha must have unplugged my alarm clock while searching for me. Hmmm… where is he? Last time I saw him he was laying on the lawn. Can't think about that right now… I've got to hurry! The teacher will give me a detention if I'm late today!!!_

Hopping around the room trying to find the rest of her uniform Kagome put on her clothes fast as possible. Running downstairs she grabbed her backpack and her lunch as she headed out the door. "Kagome! You didn't eat breakfast!" her mother called as she exited the house. "Can't talk, go to go! I'll be late for school!" Kagome replied hastily.

Grabbing her bike Kagome quickly headed for school. To her horror Hojo was waiting for her. Trying to avoid him she headed in the side door to her school, but Hojo decided to tag along. No matter where Kagome went Hojo followed, so she just headed to put her stuff away.

When Kagome's friends spotted her at her locker they ran up to her and started whispering. "So…are you and Hojo going to become a couple? I know you like each other" Kagome ignored the comment and closed her locker door before running off to class.

_I can't believe they still want to pair me with Hojo! They don't seem to realize that I've lost any small interest in him that I ever had. The last thing I want to worry about is a guy. I can't trust guys anymore…_

Time was ticking and the bell was about to ring, which would signal the start of the first class of the day. Somehow Hojo and Kagome's friends got to class before her and she ended up slipping into class just after the bell rang. "Detention Ms. Higurashi!!!" the teacher squawked at her, leering at her from behind her thick glasses. Everyone around her started to laugh because they never expected Kagome to get a detention.

A big red slip was placed on Kagome's desk and her face started to turn red out of anger as the teacher started to write on the board. It just happened that the teacher decided to make them copy a ton of notes. Kagome scrawled the notes on the board quickly and tried to memorize them all before the teacher decided to plunk the test on their desks.

_This is one of the worst days ever… first I wake up late, then I'm pestered about Hojo, I get a detention, then have to copy tons of notes, and I'm going to have a test which I didn't get a chance to study for!!! What else could go wrong in my day?_

"Time for the test!!!" the teacher said evilly and plunked a thick bunch of papers on everyone's test. A bunch of people groaned when they looked at a couple of questions, claiming they couldn't do the test. It only took Kagome ten minutes but she finished the whole test. When the teacher saw she was done she snatched the papers and checked over her answers.

"Kagome gets 100 percent for completing the test and getting all the answers right while the rest of you get a failing mark since you didn't bother to try!!!" the teacher squawked as she ran up and down the rows of desks. "We really need to get a new teacher…" Kagome whispered to her friend beside her. The girl giggled and nodded as the teacher ran into the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked all around Kaede's village and was surprised not to find his half brother, InuYasha,there. All he found was InuYasha's old group members. "Do any of you know where InuYasha is?" Sesshomaru asked them. When that name was brought up all of them glared at him. "Why should we know where he is? It's all because of him that Kagome's gone…" Shippo said while looking at the ground.

_That girl that hung around with InuYasha is gone? What kind of idiotic thing did he do that could drive her away? If they can't help me then I'll just have to find someone else…_

He didn't waste any more time talking to InuYasha's old friends. The moment Sesshomaru was about to leave InuYasha arrived. Struggling to get farther with the help of Kikyo, InuYasha made it over to where Sesshomaru stood. For a while the two brothers just stared at each other in silence.

_What's he doing here? I though Mr. High and mighty would just leave me alone after the Shikon Jewel was complete along with Naraku defeated. What could he possibly want from me now?_

"Where's you girl InuYasha?"

"Are you blind Sesshomaru? She's right here!!! My girl's Kikyo… not Kagome!"

"My my, you're denser than I thought you were…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have time to deal with idiots…"

"Sesshomaru… I hate you"

_Good… because I hate you too. You've been a nuisance to me for quite some time now InuYasha. You never seem to learn from your mistakes… and that will be your downfall_

With a grin on his face Kouga appeared behind InuYasha, tapping him on the shoulder. When InuYasha turned around, and saw who it was, a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

_Why do I have to deal with all the annoying people today? I seem to be attracting them somehow. I better run before Kouga gets a chance to ask where Kagome is. I know he'll ask because he still wants to make Kagome "his woman". What an idiot… good luck with trying to finder her._

InuYasha started to stroll away, pretending to ignore Kouga and Sesshomaru, but they stopped him right in his tracks. "What do want now? Can't you see I have more important things to do than deal with you two? So could you please move so I can get on with my life?" InuYasha growled, being very irritated. Kouga smirked and shook his head. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where Kagome is!!! I heard you were the one that caused her to leave… now talk!" Kouga said while glaring at InuYasha.

Sticking out his tongue InuYasha still continued to walk away. "Where's Kagome? I know that you know…" Kouga said as he stood in InuYasha's path.

"So what if I do…I'm not going to tell you! You have no business with Kagome anyhow, so goodbye!" InuYasha stated as he walked with his eyes closed.

Following behind the group of guys was Kikyo, but they hadn't noticed. Kikyo suddenly cleared her throat and caught all their attention. _They have a right to know where Kagome is and how to visit her. InuYasha's too stubborn to tell them, so I'll tell them myself._

"I know where Kagome is… and how to get to where she is," Kikyo said while looking towards them. Both Sesshomaru and Kouga approached her to hear more. "No, don't tell them!!!!" InuYasha said while freaking out. Kikyo ignored him and said "Kagome's in her own era now, to get to her you have to travel through the Bone Eater's Well. It isn't too far away, you just have to…" Before she could finish InuYasha covered her mouth.

"Let her finish…" Sesshomaru said as plucked InuYasha's hand off Kikyo's mouth. With a small smile Kikyo continued what she was saying. "…follow the path, it leads right to the well" InuYasha slapped his forehead and groaned. _Why did Kikyo have to go and bring Kagome back into everyone's life again? She couldn't just be quiet and let everyone move on with their lives could she?_

Quickly Kikyo led them all to the well and dragged InuYasha along with her. "…But I don't want to go down through the well again Kikyo! I like it here and I don't want to go back again" InuYasha whined. Shaking her head Kikyo was a bit embarrassed to be connected to InuYasha at the moment.

"Let's see if it'll work for us…it might not allow us to travel to Kagome's era" Sesshomaru whispered to Kouga. Immediately after Kouga pointed to InuYasha with an evil grin and laughed. With a quick lift both Sesshomaru and Kouga tossed InuYasha straight down into the well. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" InuYasha screamed as he fell headfirst down the well and then crashed on his head at the bottom of the well.

"Haha! It didn't work… you can't go and see Kagome now!!!" InuYasha shouted as he looked up towards the top of the well. His eyes went all wide when he saw a lot of people other than just Kikyo, Kouga, and Sesshomaru jump down the well right after him. _Oh great! They're going to either crash into me and I'll end up at the bottom of a pile of people or we're all going to end up in Kagome's era with me at the bottom of the pile yet again. Like this is what I wanted!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lunchtime at Kagome's school)

_I really thought I could escape Hojo's antics but no… he just had to follow me. There's no time for myself anymore. Besides, Hojo's already driving me crazy and the day's not even over yet. Look there goes Hojo again… oh no! He's found me!!_

Standing nearby was Kagome's friends, giggling and saying how cute Kagome and Hojo would be together as a couple. Hojo handed Kagome a bunch of flowers to Kagome and gave her a big smile. "Here take these…" Kagome said and handed the flowers off to one of her friends.

Lunch seemed to take forever as Hojo ranted about how much he loved her and her friends babbled about random things. Kagome was actually glad for once when the bell rang. Running off she headed off to class and seated herself. What she forgot was that Hojo was also in this class. A few people giggled as the class was about to start and Hojo passed a letter up to Kagome through the rows.

Quickly she read the note which was a note asking her on a date. Hojo waved when Kagome looked back at him from somewhere at the back of the class. He had noticed Kagome's weird behavior and was concerned about her since he had a huge crush on her. The paper was crumpled up into a ball and thrown at Hojo's face by Kagome while she glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no then…" Hojo said as a red mark appeared on his face, slouching in his seat as his classmates laughed at him. Kagome just turned around and rolled her eyes. "Be quiet class… we have new students who've just arrived and that have decided to join us today…" the teacher said. Kagome looked over at the door and practically fell out of desk as she shrieked when the new students came in.

"That's no way to treat the new students," the teacher said while glaring. Before the teacher came over she quickly hid the evil plans she had drawn. The new students included almost everyone from her journey in the other era. InuYasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga and Nazuna. The only eyes that met Kagome's when she looked at the front was Sesshomaru's. Kagome quickly glanced away being uncomfortable with him looking in her eyes.

Everyone but InuYasha headed over to empty seats in the classroom. The teacher pointed to desk behind Kagome and told him to sit there. As InuYasha walked down Kagome's aisle she tripped him. Whistling innocently as InuYasha looked around for the student who tripped him she pretended to be studying. Thinking it was the person across from Kagome that did it InuYasha started to beat up the person.

Looking down the sheet the teacher tried to find his name. "InuYasha! Go see the Principal for your punishment! I don't feel like dealing with you now, so go!" the teacher said. The only thing she received as far as a response was a "Keh!" as he headed off to the Principal's office.

"You can't do that you evil hag!!! That kid tripped him!" Kikyo roared in anger towards the teacher. The teacher just glared and sent her to the Principal's office along with InuYasha. A paper plane hit Kagome's head that said, "Will you be my woman Kagome?". Knowing who it was from Kagome just threw it back to the sender. Kouga blew a kiss to Kagome the moment she turned around.

_What a wonderful week this is going to be… not! It's only Monday!!! No!!!! It can't be… I'm trapped with them for the rest of the week!_

In the Principal's office InuYasha and Kagome were seated in front of the desk having no clue what a suspension was. The teacher had sent an email to the Principal about their behaviour and they were going to get a suspension. "I hear that both of you disrupted the class… and it's only your first day here … that earns you a suspension I'm afraid" the Principal said. "I don't really care what you think… it's not like I really wanted to come here!" InuYasha said with his legs crossed while sitting.

"That's the wrong type of attitude mister"

"I don't care… what I think is what I think. I'd rather not listen to you at all"

"Do you want to be suspended for longer?"

"Do I care? I don't even know what a suspension is!!!"

"It means that you're not allowed to be at school or on school property for the next four days… got it!"

"Keh! I'm out of here… this place stinks"

InuYasha bolted out the office and ran out the school. "I'm sorry about his behavior… he's always like this…" Kikyo said as she rushed after InuYasha. _InuYasha sure has a way for getting into trouble all the time. I still love him though; I'll stick by him no matter what._

"Group work… now everyone I've decided your groups for you. They've been decided over lunch; go to your group when your name is called. The first group includes Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Nazuna… the second group includes Kouga, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Hojo… the third group includes…"

The moment the guys heard their names called they dragged their desks over to Kagome's and they all sat facing each other. Hojo and Kouga fought over who got to sit by Kagome but when Kouga showed his fangs Hojo couldn't help but back down. Hojo muttered to himself as Kouga put his arm around Kagome's shoulder the moment he sat down.

_Humph… I should be sitting beside Kagome, not him. That guy's weird and I don't trust him. From the look on Kagome's face I'd say she knows him… but hows that possible? I thought he just arrived. Hmmm… seems kind of strange…_

_Would you stop looking at me like that Hojo? Ugh… I wish Kouga would take his arm off my shoulder; I don't want to be near him. He doesn't get the message now does he? _

With a shove Kagome pushed Kouga away from her and Hojo kept giving her funny looks. ""What?" Kagome said while looking at Hojo; he just blushed and looked away. This time Kagome felt herself pulled even closer to Kouga. His warmth radiated on her and Kagome didn't like the feeling of being near Kouga. "So… you still haven't answered me… will you be my woman Kagome?" Kouga whispered into her ear.

Kagome slapped Kouga on the cheek and glared at him. "No! I will not be your woman!!!" Kagome shouted. Everyone in the class turned to look at her and Kouga. Kagome swiftly thought of something to say while blushing. "We're practicing for a future drama presentation that will be taking place later on," Kagome said. Everyone clapped thinking she had just done a practice performance and her acting was good.

Walking over to Hojo as she stood up Kagome whispered "Can you please trade seats with me? Kouga's really bugging me and I'd really appreciate it". Looking behind Kagome's shoulder he saw Kouga's eyes transfixed on Kagome. With a gulp he agreed to switch spots. Sitting down where Hojo had been sitting Kagome sighed. The books were swapped and it was quiet in her group.

"So… let's get a start on the group work guys…" Kagome said with a smile. "Group work… what's that?" Kouga and Sesshomaru said, looking at her like she was insane. Her smile faltered and she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. _I can't believe they don't know what group work is! Sure, they don't like to work with others and they're from another era… but how hard is it to work with others. This work will never get done…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A couple of hours later…)

"Hey Mom, Sota, Grandpa… I'm home!" Kagome said as she entered her home. When there was no response Kagome started to search around the house. In the kitchen she found her mom cooking a meal. "Oh… welcome home Kagome! I've been busy with our guests… that funny friend of yours with the weird ears and some girl" Kagome's mom said. "What!!!" Kagome shrieked and shocked everything nearby.

"You're other friends all found their own apartment building to stay in. It's close to our home if you want to visit them" Kagome's mom said as she handed over a sheet with the address. Kagome quickly glanced at it but she was still shocked about what her mom first said.

"How did we get stuck with having them stay here?"

"It's only for a short while… until they find their own place to stay"

"Mom! Why did you have to take them in?!!!"

"Kagome…I thought you'd understand… after all, they are your friends"

_Ha… right, that's such a good joke I forgot to laugh. They're not my friends anymore! Not Kikyo and InuYasha anyway… especially not Kikyo. I never did like her very much. Now they're staying at my house and I have to put up with them! How much worse could this get?_

"Mrs. Higurashi…" InuYasha said, and then noticed Kagome. InuYasha looked at her with an awkward expression. _She's already home? Now I'll have to deal with her yelling at me, again. This is all her fault… if she hadn't gotten together with Nobunaga then this all wouldn't have happened. I'd have been with her… not Kikyo. Don't look at me Kagome… I can't bear to look you in the eye again._

"What are you doing home so early InuYasha?" Kagome snapped all of a sudden. "What does it matter to you? You didn't care about my feelings… so why should I bother to talk to you?" InuYasha retorted and turned his back to Kagome.

_What's he going on about? I don't understand! He seems to think that I don't care about his feelings… but over what? I didn't do anything, so I don't see why he's mad at me. If anyone has the right to be mad it's me. I've had a lousy day having to put up with crazy people that have crushes on me and I was in detention for most of the lunch hour. It was InuYasha that broke my heart… he's the one who doesn't care about others' feelings._

"I didn't do anything to you InuYasha! Tell me why you're home so early!!!" Kagome said, clenching her fists at her side. "Fine Miss. Grumpy! I'm here so early because I got suspended from school for the next four days!!!" InuYasha said and glared at Kagome. It just made Kagome laugh even harder. "You got suspended just for that! Hahahahaha!!!!" Kagome roared.

"It's not that funny…" InuYasha muttered under his breath. "Well… it's not like I wanted you two to stay here… not after what YOU did…"

_I don't even know what she's talking about. She was the one that broke my heart. Now I know how much I truly love Kikyo. If Kagome doesn't want to talk to me, I won't talk to her. I'll go off and find Sota or something so I have an excuse to get away._

InuYasha dashed away leaving Kagome standing there staring into space. "Where are you going InuYasha?" Kikyo asked as she headed down the stairs but only got a response of "talk to you later". As soon as Kikyo reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Kagome. There was a thick tension between the girls and they glared at each other. They didn't personally like one another.

"So what did you do to InuYasha? Did you put some of your evil magic on him? I've noticed InuYasha's been acting strangely… I know it has something to do with you!" Kagome said. "Sure… he has been acting a bit strangely, but I didn't put any 'evil magic' on InuYasha. Why don't you go ask InuYasha yourself if you want find out!!!" Kikyo replied rudely.

_I merely used my words to influence InuYasha into liking me in return and choosing me over you Kagome. Poor InuYasha's acting strangely because he thinks you betrayed him. You also seem to think InuYasha betrayed you. Ha ha… it's funny; because of me you'll never get together with InuYasha. You had your chances… and now InuYasha's mine. You can't seem to get over him though… you don't even have the courage to talk to him Kagome._

"InuYasha won't talk to me… and I don't want to talk to him either"

"That's your problem"

"Did I ask for your opinion Kikyo? Well I didn't so leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you either"

In a mad rage Kagome stomped up the stairs past Kikyo and went over to her room. When she looked behind her she saw Kikyo following her.

"Kikyo! I said leave me alone!!! And would you stop following me?!"

"No"

The door was opened and Kagome was about to walk in but Kikyo went in ahead of her. "Nice room Kagome… too bad it's not yours anymore. This is going to be my room while I'm staying here. Take what you need and leave immediately"

"What! You can't kick me out of my own room in my own house!!!" "I believe I just did"

With a smirk Kikyo shoved Kagome out of the room and dumped a bag of her clothes and stuff on top of her. "Kikyo!!!" Kagome said as she banged on the closed door to her room. After a few minutes it was obvious Kikyo wouldn't let in. Kagome slumped on the floor and let out a huge sigh as she picked her belongings up.

_Looks like I'm not wanted here anymore. My life's been turned upside down, all thanks to InuYasha and Kikyo! There's no more room in here to stay so I'll just have to find somewhere else to stay. Before I leave I should say goodbye to Sota… who knows how long I'll be gone._

Kagome slowly walked over to her younger brother's room and peeked in. Both him and InuYasha were playing together. "You're the best InuYasha" Sota said as InuYasha helped him finish building one of his toys. InuYasha smiled at Sota and then looked by the door. There was Kagome, just standing there and watching them. He could see a bag slung over her shoulder as well.

He thought about giving her a glare but saw a sad look appear on Kagome's face. Tears formed in her eyes and she was shaking. InuYasha realized that Sota was still prancing about the room. Before InuYasha even had a chance to get up Kagome ran away. He wanted to comfort her and take away her pain for a second; he had heard Kikyo and Kagome's conversations.

From the look on Kagome's face something told him that there was something that he didn't know; something that Kikyo hadn't told him or that he hadn't found out. _Kagome… you're not here right now… but was it I that caused you this pain or was it both Kikyo and I? I'm really sorry and I'd like to say this to you now… but I can't. Just please forgive me Kagome…_

"Sota… can you stay here for a sec?" InuYasha asked. Sota nodded and InuYasha exited the room. Knocking on the door of Kagome's (now Kikyo's) room he waited for a response. After a few seconds he heard "Who is it? It better not be Kagome!" "Kikyo…it's InuYasha not Kagome… besides she left and I don't know when she'll return"

Kikyo ran over to the door and opened it with a grin on her face. _It took Kagome long enough to leave! Now it's just my wonderful InuYasha and I. There'll be no interference from that wretched girl. I've had enough of her annoying comments and seeing her face. Happy day! Kagome's gone!!! Just InuYasha and I! I thought the day would never come, but it has come all thanks to me…_

When InuYasha saw Kikyo's face when she opened the door he gave her an odd look. "What are you so happy about Kikyo?" InuYasha exclaimed. "Oh… it's nothing!" Kikyo lied. Looking at her face he didn't believe her for a second. _She IS hiding something from me… but what? I think it has to do with Kagome… she seems glad that Kagome's gone. __Also Kikyo has been acting awfully suspicious… _

"Tell me the truth Kikyo… I know you're lying to me. Why…? I don't understand Kikyo! Why are you lying to me? Is it something I did?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Besides… you're not ready to hear the entire truth about what's happening…."

"Tell me Kikyo! I need to know the truth about what's going on!!!"

"No you don't…" _and I won't tell you InuYasha. I want us to be together forever. When that girl Kagome started to influence you again I had to get you away from her. I hate Kagome! It's you and I that are meant to be together; you're not meant to be with Kagome. Until you see the full picture the truth will be hidden from you._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome stood looking around for the apartment building, but she couldn't find it. Her mom had made it sound a lot closer than it actually was. Sighing she slowly sat down and thought about where she'd go. In her bag she had enough money to rent a place for a while, but then what? Kagome didn't know how long InuYasha and Kikyo would be staying at her home. Time had flown by and it was starting to get dark. Everything looked different to Kagome during the night. Looking around she hoped for someone to come and find her, to bring her to a warm place.

Rocking back and forth she started to sing. Her pretty brown eyes reflected in the setting sun and drew Kouga to her. For once she was actually glad to see Kouga, which surprised her. Kagome looked up at him and took his hand as he helped her up. "Do you know how to get where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are?" Kagome whispered. With a nod Kouga led her to the apartment building. "It's that one over there" Kouga said while pointing to a certain door. Before Kagome could thank him he was gone. Knocking on the door and waiting Kagome looked around the place. It was really nice for an apartment building.

Sango opened the door and grinned when she saw Kagome. Instead of wearing her usual clothes Sango was now wearing a faded black t-shirt and a pair of black flare pants. When Miroku walked up behind Sango you could see Miroku in a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Can I come in? Kikyo kind of stole my room and I have nowhere to stay now..." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango brought Kagome over to the couch and discussed some different options about where she could stay.

"You could stay with Kouga... he's the only one without a roommate..."

"I think I'd rather sleep on the floor than stay with him. Didn't you see the way he's been lusting after me today"

"...or you could stay in the apartment room down the hall... it's still free"

"I think I'll take that option... thanks you guys"

Exiting the room Kagome headed over to the room Sango had mentioned. As the door creaked open she looked inside. It had a large window with light blue curtains and the room had a nature design to it. Plopping onto the bed Kagome realized that all she wanted was some rest. Later a knock on the door startled Kagome and she sat up. She had slept for an hour and now it was about 8 o'clock at night. The person entered the room with a small box and faced her. "Here's some more of you stuff Kagome" Sota said as he placed the box on the floor.

"Thanks Sota... but why are you out so late?"

"I can't say... I've got to go before mom notices I'm gone. Bye Kagome!"

_That's strange... how did Sota find out where I was and so fast? Someone had to have told him... otherwise he wouldn't have gotten here. I'm curious what Sota brought me though. I think I'll take a small look..._

Inside the box was all her favourite stuffed animals and some treats that included a bunch of chocolate. "Thanks Sota" Kagome whispered to herself. Placing the box near her bed she also looked for a nightshirt and some pajama bottoms. After the nightclothes were slipped on Kagome just sat by the window and stared outside. Looking at the people who were still rushing down the sidewalks. With a huge yawn she gave up trying to stay awake any longer. Before falling asleep Kagome left the door slightly open, knowing it was just herself and her friends in the building.

Early in the morning Kagome was still asleep and someone entered her room, the person being Sesshomaru. Looking down at her pretty face he couldn't understand why anyone would want to get rid of the girl. Quietly walking closer he studied her since he never bothered to before. To him she looked like an angel the way she was laying and the way her raven colored hair framed her face. He wanted to be with her yet there was a sense that she was off limits to a pure demon like himself.

_Poor girl... she's probably still mad at InuYasha. I don't how quickly she'll trust anyone again but I can only hope... I can only wait. Hopefully I'll be able to win her heart since I love her... I've been drawn to her for some time now, except back then she was still after InuYasha. InuYasha has his own girl so why can't I find love. How come it's always me that is pushed away?I deserve to find love and have a happy life as much as anyone else does. No one else accepts that because they don't like anyone that's different. It's always make fun of the different and then get rid of them. I'll change that way of thinking and people will understand. Things will be different if you choose me Kagome..._

Suddenly Kagome's dream ended and she woke up; her automatic reflex kicking in. That was whacking whatever was nearby, and at that moment it just happened that it was Sesshomaru. As she heard something fall to the floor Kagome blushed and closed her eyes saying "Sorry about that! Didn't mean to!" Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's brown eyes and couldn't take his eyes off hers. As Kagome sat there she felt awakward as Sesshomaru started to stare at her. Looking over her t-shirt she looked to see if their was a food stain anywhere, but there wasn't.

_Why is he staring at me like that. It's kind of awkward, seeing as he is related to InuYasha and he is InuYasha's half brother. Hmmm... this puts me in an odd position now. Hey... wait a second, why's he here right now? Is he stalking me or something because that would be really creepy. :o He's actually moving closer to me... what's going on..._

Kagome was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms and made everything seem alright. _Don't worry Kagome... everything will be alright. Just trust in me for once, as hard as it may be. Please don't reject me like many other have before. All I want is to be by your side and that's not asking much. If you let me be there for you I can promise you that I'll stay loyal to you and only you..._

Kagome was lost in sudden scenario taking place. After he pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her Kagome got a weird look on her face. With a quick slap on the face Kagome walked out of the room. _I can't believe he just kissed me! What was he thinking? Does he do this to all the pretty girls he sees. Hold on... this isn't right... earlier on our journey Sesshomaru hated all humans. He's changed... but when did this happen? I'm even more confused than before!!! As soon as I get my heart broken by InuYasha another guy tries to move into my life. I don't get why this is happening, maybe I'll just clear my head._

Kagome ran out of the apartment building and sat all alone and just watched the sun rise. Everything was happening so fast and as the new things continued happening it only confused her more. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore and tears trickled down her cheeks. So much pressure lay on her shoulders and it was going to be hard to make a decision. There was three guys that she knew liked her and would compete to win her heart. Those guys included Kouga, Hojo, and now Sesshomaru.

Shaking her head she felt a deep sadness in her heart. Either way she would end up hurting two of them, and she didn't want that. Also, if she didn't choose any of them she'd be hurting all three of them. Realizing what time it must be Kagome got up and started to get ready to go to school. More problems were sure to show up... and the small problems would continue to grow bigger until she dealt with them. Sooner or later she'd deal with them but not right then.

As Kagome picked up her bag she noticed a note on the floor length mirror. Picking it up she looked at it and read it to herself. _Hmmm... let's see what it says. 'Dear Kagome, I'm sorry if I insulted you or upset you when I kissed you earlier this morning. I don't know what I was thinking... so if you're mad at me please forgive me. I understand if you won't talk to me for a while. Just please don't hate me... all I want is to get to know you better. You're probably one of the only people who will accept me. Let's put aside our differences and try to understand each other. Hopefully we can start a new friendship, who knows. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again at school. I've already left so you won't find me here in the apartment building__, Sesshomaru'_

_Aww... that's so sweet! It makes me feel bad for slapping him on the face. I should be the one saying sorry to him. I should make it up to him for I did. Maybe getting to know Sesshomaru won't be that bad. I'll take him up on the offer of friendship... what do I have to lose?_

As Kagome entered into the hall whistling her friends came out of their rooms. "You're in a surprisingly good mood... what happened that cheered you up?" Sango asked while leaning on the wooden frame of her door. "Oh... it's just someone helped me realize that life's not that bad..." Kagome answered. As they all walked to school in silence it was obvious that some of them had gotten together recently. Sango and Miroku had their arms interlinked and Kouga was happily carrying Nazuna in his arms while smiling at her.

When Kagome saw this she let out a sigh of relief; one less guy she had to deal with. The choice of which guy to pick became more clear to Kagome. As they all slid into class and took their seats the teacher wrote something on the board. "It's karaoke time everyone!!!" the teacher announced. "Huh? What's that?!" someone blurted, it sounded like Kouga's voice. "It's where you sing along with the words to the song... the words will be projected onto the screen at the back of the room. You'll have music to sing along to!" the teacher explained.

(Seperate thoughts of people)

_Oh great! I have to sing in front of Kouga... Hojo...Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Nazuna and Sesshomaru. At least I don't have to worry about InuYasha or Kikyo seeing me sing, they're suspended from school for the rest of this week!_

_Now I can showthose weird new guys that I'm better than them. I'll win Kagome's heart for sure!!! I am Hojo hear me roar!_

_Look at Nazuna now... she looks nervous. I'll go talk to her and calm her down. Singing the song I get should be fairly easy..._

_Everyone's going to make fun of me because I'm short! I'm the only one with a tail here and they keep pulling it to see if it's real. I don't want to sing in front of everyone... do I even know how to sing?_

_Kagome's looking so pretty right now. I bet she has a wonderful voice... I can't wait to hear it. Maybe this will be a good chance to impress her. I don't like that kid with brown hair that's lusting after her though..._

_I love Sango... she has a nice butt! Oooooh! Maybe I could... nah... she'll just slap me again._

_I can't believe he's just staring at my butt again. He doesn't seem to get it that I hate it when he does that. Haha... I can't wait to see Miroku make a fool of himself._

_Singing should be ok for me... but I never thought I'd end up going out with a demon. It seems sort of odd since I used to despise demons. Kouga's really cute though and I couldn't turn him away when he came to me. He's like an adorable little puppy! I'm glad that I met him... he's really changed my life... oh I wonder who will sing first._

"...And the first person to sing will be... Nazuna!" the teacher said happily. As the class cheered her on Nazuna slowly went over to the microphone and faced the class. The screen where the words were was behind the audience. Whispering something in the teacher's ear and going to the front Nazuna began by saying what song she would be singing. "I'll be singing "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. As the class became quiet she started to sing the lyrics as the appeared on the screen.

**I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'll be here, by now.  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening, but there's no sound.****  
**  
**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me,  
Won't somebody come take me home.  
It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, hm.  
**

Nazuna looked into Kouga's eyes for a split second and showed her emotion for Kouga. It was true that she didn't know Kouga very well and Kouga was the person she was now with.

**I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face.  
Is anybody here? I know...  
Cuz nothing's going right and everything's a mess.  
And no-one likes to be alone.  
**  
**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me,  
Won't somebody come take me home.  
It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you,**

She sang this part with a lot of emphasis and the crowd seemed to enjoy her singing.

**Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! **

It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new.  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you.

As Nazuna finished the song everyone clapped and waited for someone to volunteer to be next. Since no one would come forward and sing after Nazuna the teacher called upon Hojo. Looking uncertain for a second he whispered the song he wanted to sing and the teacher set up the background music. "I'll be singing "Why Do You Want Him?" by Green Day. I'm dedicating this song to a girl in our class, Kagome..." Hojo said. As soon as he said that people started making weird sounds at Kagome. She just blushed and hid in her seat from Hojo.

**I saw you standing alone  
With a sad look on your face  
You called him on the phone  
Looks like he left you without a trace  
Tears falling out of your eyes  
He's living in a disguise  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if its right or wrong **

Why do you want him  
Why do you want him

Hojo stared into Kagome's eyes and tried to see what she was thinking. He wanted her to feel guilty at that moment and he didn't care if he hurt her feelings. Kagome was supposed to be his, or so he thought.

**Now many days have gone by  
And you still sit there and cry  
You're feeling bad for yourself  
His memory will always dwell  
You're so obsessed with his love  
That's why push came to shove  
You've been feeling bad for so long  
You wonder if its right or wrong  
**  
**Why do you want him  
Why do you want him  
Why do you want him  
Why do you want him  
**

_I don't know who Kagome likes for sure, but I know that it's not me. She cares about someone else and it hurts me deeply. I don't understand how she could love another person. I've known her for longer than any of them... why didn't she choose me?_

**You find a way out  
To throw it all away  
But you can bet  
You got something to say **

Why do you want him  
Why do you want him  
Why do you want him  
Why do you want him

The moment Hojo finished he looked at Kagome. She just looked away and avoided his gaze. Glad with his success he sat down but couldn't get a thought out of his head. _Why does she want him? What's so great about him and what more does he have to offer her? He's stolen Kagome from me... and I thought she liked me. It looks like she doesn't anymore. If only he wasn't in the way!!!_

Someone volunteered to sing next and that person was Kouga. As he prepared to sing his song he didn't look at anyone in particular. After some discussion with the teacher he was finally able to choose the song he would sing. Taking the microphone he secretly dedicated the song to someone he knew. "I'll be singing a song called "The Reason" by Hoobastank"

**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

The person who influenced Kouga to change for the better was Kagome. Even though he decided to be with Nazuna, Kagome would always be in his heart.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **x4

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Nazuna was amazed by Kouga's talent and she sat their watching him. Smiling the whole time that she was so lucky to have him.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

At the end of the song Kouga went over to Nazuna and gave her a big hug. Nazuna started to blush as she hugged him back. Not even the teacher minded this because she thought the two of them looked cute together. "Come on class... the rest of you still need to go up and sing. So who's going to be next... or am I going to have to choose?" the teacher said. A bunch of fingers pointed to different people and it wasn't clear which person they wanted to go next. Suddenly all the fingers pointed at Kagome. "What! You want me to go next? Couldn't someone else go before me?" Kagome said while waving her arms wildly in front of her face and blushing like crazy.

The teacher looked at her and said "Come on Kagome... I bet you have a lovely voice. We'd like to hear you sing". Kagome only became more nervous when Sesshomaru flashed her a smile. "Oh all right..." Kagome said and headed over to the front. _I didn't expect to be singing in front of everyone so soon. I guess I'll just have to do it, no matter how embarrassing it is. Who knows what the others will think about my singing. Hmmm... song... I didn't even choose one. I don't know what to sing that won't end up making me look like an idiot._

Kagome went over to the teacher and started to ask her different questions so she could figure out what song she'd sing. The teacher nodded and then whispered to Kagome a couple of songs that would be good for her to sing. Carefully deciding Kagome was able to choose one of the songs. As she stood at the front of the class everyone just stared at her. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and waited to hear her sing. A couple people waved at her as well. Taking the microphone into her hand she took a small gulp before speaking.

"You can do this Kagome!" Sango cheered, which made Kagome feel a bit better. Kagome put the song she was going to sing into the machine and went back to the front of the class. "Since you guys chose me to sing next that's why I'm up here .I'll be singing a song called..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: More to come soon ;). That's all for now... you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what will happen next. I am working on three stories (including this one), a website of my own, and keeping up with a role play site. Yep, I'm busy... but I'm still writing :D


End file.
